New Kid
by harutarosaur
Summary: Lee Min, younger sister of Lee Yul, is forced to attend Shinhwa University by her mother. She quickly makes friends with Jan Di, and through her, F4. Will she be enough to heal Ji Hoo, who is still hurt? Ji Hoo x OC, Woo Bin x OC , Yul x OC, canon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story... Ever, so, please be nice. Crossover between Goong (Princess Hours) and Boys Before Flowers (Korean Drama)

* * *

New Kid

Disclaimer: Goong and BBF are not mine. Only the plot and Min are.

* * *

"Min, you're transferring universities." My mother said.

"To?" I asked, leaning back on the chaise lounge, facing my mother.

"Shinhwa."

"Why?"

"I'm concerned about your education. The Academy isn't a good enough school to go to, and Shinhwa was built for people like us." Seeing the alarmed look on my face, she continued. "Yul, Shin, and Chae-Kyung are going with you, of course." She referred to my brother, my cousin, and my cousin's wife.

"So you're saying that I have to leave my friends behind?" I asked sardonically.

"Friends? No one in that school is a good enough friend for a princess." She said. I rolled my eyes. I was expecting something like that. Mother can be so predictable at times.

Before I could retaliate, my brother barged in. "What do you think you're doing, mother?" He exclaimed.

She looked at him. "So you've heard. I don't see why you're angry about it."

"Chae-Kyung is going to have to leave her friends behind! Have you stopped to consider the consequences of your actions?" Of course. My brother had this weird obsession with my cousin's wife.

"What happens to the Bingoong has nothing to do with me. Now get out; you are dismissed. Both of you."

* * *

~Next day~

"If you need anything, just call, okay?" My brother asked before we went our separate ways.

"I doubt that; I'm in the same building as Shin."

"That's true. I'll see you, okay?"

"Yup." I pushed open the doors.

"Well, look here. A new kid's in town. And what box did you crawl out from? The Amateur box?" Oh, so they had a welcoming committee.

Before I could turn around and tell them off, a voice beat me to it. "Sunny, Miranda, Ginger, lay off." After the three bimbos left, the mysterious stranger turned to me. "Hi. I'm Jan-Di. What's your name?"

"Lee Chae-Min. But everyone just calls me Min." She seemed friendly, different from the snotty rich kids I just met.

"You're the Princess?" She asked. I nodded. "Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her. "You have the same classes as me. I'll show you around, and maybe you'll be able to meet the F4 later."

"F…4?" I asked.

"They are the four richest boys in Korea. Minus your family."

"Of course." She filled me in on our way to class.

* * *

CLIFFY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Goong and BBF still not mine.

* * *

First Meeting

"First, the leader of F4 is Goo Jun Pyo, my fiancé. Don't get him angry. Two others of the F4 are So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin, the unrepentant playboys. You'll be able to tell them apart once you see them. Yi Jung is often called a Casanova, and Woo Bin's family has roots in the underground business." She waited for my reaction as she led me towards the F4 lounge.

"Underground…?" I asked, not hearing the term before.

"Mafia." Jan Di whispered. Continuing, she said, "The last member of the F4 is Yoon Ji Hoo. Sometimes, you don't even notice him; he's quiet by nature. Don't be surprised if he doesn't say anything to you at first." She stopped in front of the door and slowly opened it.

"Jan Di!" Four male voices called. She urged me to come in with her. I hesitantly followed her inside, fully knowing that I was a stranger and an intruder to the F4, and someone to be wary of, being the princess.

I saw him first. His auburn-ish hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight, and his white doctor's coat only added to the brightness, making him very hard to see.

"…Hey! I'm talking to you! Do you want to be sent out of the country?!" He, the leader, exclaimed. "Don't think that just because you're my fiancée's friend that I'm going to go easy on you. Don't threaten my authority."

I laughed. "Authority? Ha. _Your _authority and _my_ authority isn't the same thing. I'm on a bigger wavelength than you'll ever be."

" She's the princess." Jan Di sighed. The room went silent.

"Oh." Was all the 'almighty' leader could say.

"You're Yul's little sister?" The auburn haired angel asked.

"Yes… How do you know him?"

"We went to school together." He explained. "I'm Yoon Ji Hoo." He introduced himself.

"Oh. Lee Chae Min." I would have to ask Yul about this later. I shook his outstretched hand.

* * *

~Later~

"Hey, Yul?" I asked my brother as we sat down for dinner and waited for my mother.

"Hm?" He asked, turning his head to look at me from his cellphone.

"Did you know anyone named… Yoon Ji Hoo… back before I was born?"

His ears perked up. "Ji Hoo goes to Shinhwa?"

"So you know him?"

"Yes. I was a part of the F4 once."

"But there are four members."

"It used to be F5 before we moved."

"I see."

At that point, my mother came in. "Sorry I'm late; I had some important issues to deal with."

"Not even a 'How was school' from mother _dearest_." I muttered to Yul.

"Well, this is _mother_ we're talking about." He responded, having put his cellphone away.

"True."

"Princess Hyae Myeong (1) is pregnant." Mother announced after a while.

"Noona is pregnant?!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down! You are named after the Queen (2); you should at least act like her!" My mother snapped.

"Sorry to disappoint." I stood up, having finished my dinner.

* * *

~Notes~

(1) Hyae Myeong is Shin's older sister.

(2) Shin's mother's first name (for real) is Min.


	3. Author's note

Note of explaination:

If those of you are confused with the timeline, this story happens happens before Chae Kyung gets exiled and after Ji Hoo becomes a doctor.

~CMP (.princess)


	4. Chapter 4

Accidents

* * *

AN: I'm going to skip over some of the story to after Chae Kyung's been exiled to Macau. But, just to avoid confusion, Min and Ji Hoo are now very good friends due to her coming early to school (it's better than staying with her nagging mother) and because Yul has now re-joined the F4 (F5).

* * *

Goong and BBF not mine.

* * *

"Good morning. Or should I say, 'It's nice to see you again, Debimama (?).'"

She glared at me. I responded with an icy stare.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, lowering her newspaper.

"Oh, sorry." I said sarcastically. "I guess I learn from the best, Debimama."

"Are you disrespecting me, Min?"

"I see no reason why not to. You don't even care about what Yul and I think. All you care about is getting that _stupid_ crown back and becoming mother to the Crown Prince again!"

She closed her newspaper, slammed it on the table. "Don't you ever think you know me. I'm trying to make everything right again."

"_Right_?" I laughed harshly. "Conspiring against Shin is _right_? Or are you trying to get your relationship with the King back on track?" I examined her stunned expression, and kept going. "That's right. I know more than you think I do. Shin was looking in one of the older palaces and saw your poor excuse of a love note. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I couldn't see it sooner. You two are pathetic at hiding your lust for one another. My uncle and my mother having an extra marital affair? Sickening." I stood up. "I'm leaving. Don't be surprised if I don't come back; I'm spending the night over at Jan Di's. I don't think I'll be able to stand another minute of this stupid palace." I headed for the door. "Oh. And I know you better than you know yourself, _Debimama_."

"Lee Chae Min! Come back here and apologize to me!" My mother shouted as I walked away.

I said nothing as I got in my car and started driving away from the gloomy prison that I now had to think of as _home_.

* * *

As I pulled into a parking space at the school, I noticed that Ji Hoo was there, waiting for me, as usual.

"Good Morning." He greeted as I got out of my car.

"What's Popping?" I responded, taking my Cappuccino from him.

"I still don't know why you like them so much."

"I still don't see what's so good about coffee. It tastes disgusting." I retaliated.

"Do you see what I mean when I say you two look cute together?" Jan Di said, popping out from behind a bush.

I stuck my tongue out at my best friend. "You, be quiet."

She rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, she asked, "What happened?"

"What happened… what?"

"You look mad. Really mad."

Ji Hoo looked at me. "You _do _look mad."

I sighed. "I guess I can't hide anything from you two." And I explained what happened.

"Wow." They both said.

"No kidding." I responded, heading off to class with Jan Di. "See you later, Ji Hoo."

"Later." He walked in a different direction to get to the F4 Private Classroom.

"You like him." Jan Di sang, skipping full-circle around me.

"I _do not_!" I tried to hide my blush. I failed, though.

"You're blushing!"

"…Shut up!" I blushed even deeper.

* * *

I was in the F4 Lounge when my phone rang, out of nowhere. The caller was my grandmother. I was alarmed, because she didn't know my phone number. No offense to grandma, but I didn't even know that she knew how to use the phone. "Grandmother, what's wrong?" I asked as she choked to hold back a cry of anguish.

"Min, your mother… Debimama is dead." She sobbed. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone.

"Oh my god." I managed to whisper before everything went black.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations

* * *

Goong and BBF still not mine.

* * *

_Ugh. Why does my body feel so… heavy?_

"Min?" A familiar voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hyae Myeong noona…" I trailed off, blinking.

"Ah, thank god." She sighed. I blinked and looked around. Then, I noticed that she looked… flat.

"Aren't you…pregnant?" I asked slowly. She laughed.

"Lies. Just because I gained some weight doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I would never carry a man's child without marrying them first." She pointed out. I nodded.

"Where am I?"

"My palace. You and Yul are living with me now. In other words, I'm adopting you."

I nodded, and made a motion to go back to sleep.

"You've been out for two days and you still want to sleep?" Another voice said. I looked around, and Ji Hoo was sitting in a chair against the wall to my right.

"It's been two days?" I asked, wide eyed. He nodded, pointing to the calendar.

"The funeral's tomorrow." He said.

"Are you going?" I asked, silently praying that he would be there.

"My grandfather was the president; I have to. And, besides, I'm a friend of the princess." He smiled. His smile was contagious, and I ended up smiling, too. I even blushed a little bit, but I don't know why. Then, someone came in. "Grandfather." Ji Hoo nodded.

_This is Ji Hoo's grandfather?_

His grandfather smiled at me, clad in a white coat. "Ah, Lee Chae Min. You shouldn't work yourself too much like that; it isn't good for you. Princess Hyae Myeong, please make sure that her royal routine is not too stressful, or she might faint under the pressure. I understand that she lost her mother too, so be careful around her when mentioning her mother. Chae-Min, don't let the pressure of being a princess get to you. Live life to the fullest. Go after your dreams. Do what you want. And, no matter what anyone says, don't let yourself get trapped by the palace. Hyae Myeong followed her heart, and she did just fine. You're lucky you have friends and family to lift the burden with you. You are not alone." With that speech, he left. I blinked.

"Wow." I managed.

"That's Grandfather for you." Ji Hoo shrugged. Suddenly, a commotion was at the door.

"Lee Yul!"

"Prince Yul, over here!" I heard as the door slid open by my brother, looking groggy after sleepless nights and a long, noisy car ride from the palace to the Seoul hospital (1).

"Stupid screaming fans… Can't understand the meaning of 'Be quiet'…" He muttered, scratching his head.

"That's what you get." I giggled. "What time is it?"

Ji Hoo checked his watch. "Six-Thirty."

"Hm."

"You can go out; you were never really checked in."

"I see." I got up.

* * *

I looked at my outfit in the mirror. _This is for you, mother._ I thought as I put my hair up in the bun that my mother taught me.

"_A princess always looks her best, Chae Min. Never forget that." My mother told a five-year-old as she tied her hair._

"_I won't, mommy." I said and hugged her._

"See, mom? I still remember." I whispered to myself.

"_Min, I want to show you something." My mother called._

"_I'm coming!" I responded, running down the stairs._

"_Didn't I tell you to walk when going down the stairs?"_

"_Sorry, mom. What did you want to show me?"_

"_This." She showed me a sapphire necklace with a .60 karat sapphire set in diamonds and a matching ring that had a .50 carat sapphire and 25 diamonds with a total of 1.50 carats._

"_It's beautiful." I whispered._

"_It suits you." She said, having put the necklace around my neck and the ring around my middle finger. "Treasure this, and wear it at my funeral. Okay?"_

"_Okay." I said as my mother hugged me._

I gently took the ring and the necklace out of its case. _I didn't think I'd have to wear it so soon._

"Min, are you ready?" Yul came in to my room.

"Yup." I nodded, turning to face him.

"Is that the necklace mom gave you?" He asked.

"Didn't think I'd be wearing it only three years after she gave it to me." I shrugged. "But I promised her. This is a promise I'm going to keep. For mom." I got into the car.

* * *

I looked, amazed at the people lining the streets, mourning for my mother. _It seems like all of Korea is in mourning today._ I observed.

"We're here." Yul shook me awake. I looked around. We were at a funeral home. _Mom… at a funeral home?_

Someone came up to me. "You must be her daughter, Min." I nodded, and the man continued. "Whenever I saw her, she would always start talking about you and Yul, and how wonderful you were to have as children. She told me 'If I could trade lives with someone, I wouldn't. My children are my life.' You were obviously very special to her." I stood there, shocked at this new revelation. _Mother talked about us frequently?_

Soon, other people came up to me. "Poor thing, she didn't even get to know her own mother…" "Her mother was so gentle, so loving, so kind… a perfect woman." I stood there, taking all the new information in. _All this time… I hardly knew._

I looked at the casket that my mom was in. Ji Hoo already arrived and came over to me. _See, mom? I'm wearing the necklace and ring that you told me to wear._ I didn't notice that my tears were falling on her casket. Ji Hoo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. I shook my head no, and finally fell apart in his arms. He hugged me close, letting me cry into his shirt.

"She's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye… I was such a brat… I didn't even know her…" Was all I could say as I bawled, Ji Hoo holding me close to him. Within a few minutes, I stopped crying, and settled with getting my breathing back to normal. I took one last look at my mother's casket and headed back into the car, where my brother was waiting.

"Let's go." I told the chauffeur.

* * *

I quietly sat in my seat, waiting for my brother to finish his eulogy. When he did, I silently walked up to do mine.

"I was never particularly fond of my mother." I began. "We argued about everything; from my clothes, to my hair, my make-up, and the people I called friends. I'm sure you all know that I frequently called her Debimama. I thought I knew her. Turns out, I didn't.

"My mother was a woman of steel. When she saw something she wanted, she would go for it, and nothing would stop her from getting it. She had many layers to her, and I thought that I knew her so well before she was roughly torn away from me. I now know the mother that I had so long wished for was always right there, standing in front of me, ready to pick me up when I fall because my father, rest his soul, couldn't. She taught me how to be strong. She taught me that I have to accept what life gives you, and dreams happen for a reason. She may have been a prick, but she was who she was, and she was my mother. I honestly can't think of anyone who will be able to take her place in my heart. We argued all the time, but I now know that she was looking out for me, preventing me from making the same mistakes that she made. She wanted me to be happy, and she wanted me to be free, something she knew she couldn't have back once she married my father. I now know that she would have given her life if it would save me or Yul without a moment's hesitation. She was a devoted mother, a loving wife who tried her hardest to please her family, and a strong woman. I only wish I knew her more, so this unbearable pain of knowing that I can never tell her anything again would lessen. Mom, if you can hear me, I'm sorry, and I love you." I stepped down quietly, and returned to my seat beside my brother and Hyae Myeong.

* * *

The rest of the funeral passed by too quickly, and, before too long, my mother was buried. I didn't want to watch my mother being lowered six feet into the ground, so I stayed near the back with Ji Hoo and his Grandfather.

"Hey." He said quietly, squeezing my shoulders lightly before pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked. I simply nodded, hugging him back and loving the feeling of being in his arms, so safe and protected, as if all my problems were gone. Then, I realized, and I can't believe I couldn't see it sooner.

I had fallen in love with Yoon Ji Hoo.

* * *

To clarify: she had been at Shinhwa for almost a year now, so of course she and Ji Hoo would have gotten pretty close.

I can't seem to find the sapphire jewellry anymore, so you'll have to use your imagination. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I Think I Love You

* * *

Goong and BBF still not mine.

* * *

It's been weeks since the funeral, and I seem to have gotten over it pretty well. I visit her grave every day, usually with Ji Hoo, because my brother is too busy dealing with his new engagement to Ah Sang Hee (another OC), the eldest daughter of my mother's close friend (1) to drive me there. Jan Di wanted to come with me. "Ji Hoo…"

"Hm?" He responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Don't you ever get bored of taking me here every day?"

"No… why?"

"No reason. I just thought…"

"How can I be bored? I get to spend time with you. I don't know why, but around you… I'm never bored. There's always something to do." He said, glancing at me. I felt my face heat up and I looked away. _Why does he have this effect on me? _I got out of his car quickly, and Jan Di followed.

"Oooh, Min's blushing!" She teased lightly, making sure Ji Hoo wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oi, Jan Di-baht, keep your voice down!" I said, using F5's nickname for her.

"What are you two talking about?" Ji Hoo said from behind me, surprising me greatly. I blushed deeply, keeping my eyes away from him.

"Nothing. Uh… I just remembered, I left something in the car. I'll be back." I rushed to his car hurriedly after he tossed me the keys. I reached his car, unlocked it, and got in. I turned the radio on, and one of my favorite songs was playing. I sang along, hoping to calm myself down. It didn't help, though, as my mind kept straying to Ji Hoo. I concentrated harder on singing along to the song.

"_Keu-reol-ri eob-da-go a-nil-geo-ra-go mi-deot-jyo  
Nae-ga keu-dal sa-rang-han-da-ni mal-do an-dwe-jyeo eom_

_Kwaen-han chil-too-il-geo-ra-go  
Nae-ka we-ro-un-ka cha-shi-neul sook-yeo-bwat-ji-man  
I-je teo-neun nan kam-chul-so-ka eob-neun deul-yo_

_I think i love you  
Keu-reon-ka-bwa-yo  
Cause i miss you  
Keu-dae-man eob-seu-myeon_

_A-moo-keo-do mot-ha-ko cha-goo saeng-kak-na-ko  
I-reon-keol po-myeon a-moo-rae-do_

_I'm falling for you  
Nan mol-rat-ji-man  
Now i need you  
Eo-neu-saen-ka na-mam ki-peun ko-se  
A-ju-kau-ke cha-ri-ja-beun keu-dae-ei mo-seum-eul i-je  
Po-a-yo_

_U-ri an eo-ul-rin-da-ko shin-ku keu-ke tak cho-da-go  
Ha-na-boo-teo yeol-gae do-dae-she mwi han-gae-ra-do mat-neun-ke eob-naun-de  
Eo-teo-ke sa-kwol-soo it-nya-ko  
Mal-do an-dwe-neun yae-ki-ra-ko mi-ha-myeo tul-reo-dat-ji-man  
I-je teo-neun nan keu-reo-gi-ga si-reon-geol-yo_

_I think I love you  
Keu-reon-ka-bwa-yo  
Cause i miss you  
Keu-dae-man eob-seu-myeon  
A-moo-keo-do mot-ha-ko cha-goo saeng-kak-na-ko  
I-reon-keol po-myeon a-moo-rae-do_

_I'm falling for you  
Nan mol-rat-ji-man  
Now i need you  
Eo-neu-saen-ka na-mam ki-peun ko-se  
A-ju-kau-ke cha-ri-ja-beun keu-dae-ei mo-seum-eul i-je  
Po-a-yo_

_Wae mol-rat-jyo keu-dae ra-neun-keol  
Wae mot-bwat-jyo pa-ro a-pin-de oh yea  
Keu do-ngan i-reo-ke pa-ro nae  
Kyeo-te i-seot-neun-ne  
Wae i-je-seo-ya  
Sa-ra-ngi po-i-neun keon-ji_

_I think i love you  
Keu-reon-ka-bwa-yo  
Cause i miss you  
Keu-dae-man eob-seu-myeon  
A-moo-keo-do mot-ha-ko cha-goo saeng-kak-na-ko  
I-reon-keol po-myeon a-moo-rae-do_

_I'm falling for you  
Nan mol-rat-ji-man  
Now i need you  
Eo-neu-saen-ka na-mam ki-peun ko-se  
A-ju-kau-ke cha-ri-ja-beun keu-dae-ei mo-seum-eul i-je  
Po-a-yo…"_

Suddenly, I remembered the actual reason why I was here. _Oh. Right. Sorry, mom!_

I hurriedly got out of the car and made my way back to Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Ji Hoo was alone. "Where did Jan Di go?" I asked.

"Jun Pyo called. He told her to start planning for the wedding. Looks like it's just me and you." He shrugged.

"Looks like it." I laughed nervously. _Jun Pyo, you're a dead man._

"Let's go." He pushed me, getting me to walk to the tombstone.

* * *

I lay on my bed in the guest room, waiting for sleep to come.

_We both stood in front of my mother's grave. Suddenly, it started to rain. Hard. Ji Hoo and I looked at each other, similar expressions of surprise and worry crossing our faces. "Do you have an umbrella with you?" I asked, praying that he had one._

"_No, you?" He asked. I groaned and shook my head no._

"_Let's get in the car." I suddenly said. He looked around for his car keys._

"_I can't find them." He looked up._

"_How could you lose the car keys! What are we going to do now?!" I panicked, for my cellphone was in the car._

"_Let's look for a place to stay." He suggested. Immediately, my heart started beating triple-time. A place to stay? With Ji Hoo?_

"_Do you have money with you?" I asked._

"_Yes, but not much…" He fished for his wallet. I was discouraged at the amount of money that he had with him, for I had only a little bit more than he._

_I cursed. A hotel fee was at least 50 000 Won (1), and together, we barely had enough to pay for the fee and a meal._

"_Let's go. One of my friends is back from Macau, maybe he'll let us stay the night at his house. His name's Min." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the cemetery. I paled._

"_Min? His name is Min?" I said, shocked. Ji Hoo shrugged.

* * *

_

"_Ji Hoo! Who is this?" He asked when we arrived at his house._

"_My friend… Lee Chae Min." He introduced me._

"_Nice to meet you…" I said slowly. Not nice to meet him at all. He looked at me warily._

"_Come in to eat! I've already prepared a meal for you." He stepped aside to let us in. Ji Hoo looked at me, and got out of the way so I could go in first._

"_Ladies first." He muttered in my ear. I smiled, and saw the other Min glaring daggers at me. I smiled haughtily._

Sleep eventually came. The next day, we all sat down for breakfast. The breakfast table was set up charmingly, with many of my favorites. "Eat, everyone." The other Min said. Just as I was going to get one of my favorites, The turntable was turned, sending my food away from me. I looked up at Min, who was smiling haughtily at me. Again this happened, and his smile was crueler. Finally I had had enough. The table rolled away from me again, and I kicked the other Min, who was across from me. He yelled in pain, and it was my turn to smirk.

Pretending I didn't do anything, I asked him, "Are you okay? Can I use your phone?" Still clutching his leg, he nodded. I went to the phone and dialed my brother's number. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"It's Min."

"Min!" He sounded awake now. "Where are you? Grandma was throwing a fit because you were AWOL. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

Ji Hoo came over to me. "Who are you talking to?"

I turned away from the phone. "Yul's on the line. Want to talk to him?" Ji Hoo nodded. I passed the receiver to him.

"Yul… I lost my car keys… we spent the night with the other Min… yes, _that_ Min."At this point, I zoned out. "Okay… Bye." He hung up the receiver.

"He'll be here in an hour. Do you think you can hold up that long?"

"I'll try." I responded. Ji Hoo pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you." He said. I turned to him.

"What do you have to thank me for?"

"You put up with Min. And… I can breathe again because of you." He leaned in slowly. Just as we were about to kiss…

"Cookies!" The other Min shouted. We let go of each other and walked back to the table, pretending nothing happened.

* * *

Note: (1) In the manhwa, Yul was betrothed to Oh Mi Roo. I hate her, so I decided on not putting her into the story.


	7. Chapter 7

I Won't Say I'm In Love

* * *

Goong and BBF are not mine.

* * *

Pairings:

Primary pairing:  
Lee Chae Min x Yoon Ji Hoo

Secondary pairings:  
Geum Jan Di x Goo Jun Pyo  
Chu Ga Eul x So Yi Jung  
Yin Ju Mi x Song Woo Bin (OC x Woo Bin)  
Ah Sang Hee x Lee Yul (One-sided)  
Kim Jun Sang x Lee Yul (OC x Lee Yul)

* * *

I was sitting in the F5 lounge when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Min! It's Ju Mi!" A chirpy voice said.

"And Jun Sang! Gosh!" Someone cut in.

"Eh? Ju Mi? Jun Sang? Where are you?"

"Outside your window." They replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I ran away from Macau because I was engaged to An Jae Su. He may look handsome, but he's a terrible man. Jun Sang… I'm not sure why she's here."

"I see." I nodded, getting up and walking to the window. Sure enough, they were outside, waving up at me. "How did you know I was here?"

"I called Hyae Myeong."

"Hm." I thought for a bit. "Okay. Come up." I said after a while. "The F4 and Jan Di and Ga Eul want to meet you." I hung up and turned to the F4 (my brother was at a meeting), Jan Di and Ga Eul (Yi Jung's girlfriend). "Two of my friends, Ju Mi and Jun Sang, are here. They're identical twins. If you're a friend of mine, you'll be nice to them. Keep your comments to yourself, especially you, Goo Jun Pyo." I said, weeding him out. "Wow, I sounded like a teacher. Weird." I shook my head, clearing it, and sat down beside Ji Hoo. Eventually, a commotion was heard as two people coming up the stairs bickered. "That's them…" I muttered.

"Ju Mi, get off my foot!" Someone said angrily.

"I will if you let go of my hair!" Someone countered.

"You started it!"

"And what did I do that was so wrong? Please tell me."

"You got me wet!" Jun Sang said as the door opened. By this time, I'd had enough.

"Yin Jun Sang, Kim Ju Mi! Shut up if you know what's good for you!" I snapped. They recoiled like kicked puppies. I smiled tightly. "F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul, meet Yin Jun Sang and Kim Ju Mi. My friends." I began. "Unfortunately." I muttered, loud enough so that only Ji Hoo would hear. He chuckled.

"Just '_friends_'? Hello, Lee Chae Min, we've known you since grade school!" Ju Mi cut in.

"Yeah! We helped you with your math!" Ju Sang said.

"Hello? In case you've forgotten, that was…" I trailed off, remembering my best friend. "Kang Mi…" I said quietly. The room seemed to get darker as the three of us reminisced.

"Kang Mi?" F4 and company asked.

"Si Kang Mi, my best friend. She died ten years ago. The plane she was on had an engine problem and she was one of the passengers. It didn't even get past the runway." I sighed as my brother came in.

"Why was it so quiet?" He started. Then, he saw Jun Sang. "Jun Sang?" He asked, blinking. I smiled to myself, for I knew that my brother had a big crush on Jun Sang, Ju Mi's twin sister.

"Yul…" She trailed off, looking at my brother, an expression between surprise, want, and anger on her face. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She said angrily, all other emotions wiped off her face.

"_I'm_ stalking _you_? I _live_ here! If anything, _you're_ stalking _me_!" He yelled back.

"What's going on between them?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"They like each other, but the other doesn't know. It's so obvious, though." I explained to him, glancing up at him for a short time. Ga Eul and Jan Di whispered something to each other and looked at us. "What?" I asked them. They glanced at each other again shook their heads no, and turned to the others (minus Ji Hoo) and whispered in their ears. The others nodded knowingly, and turned to look at us before turning back and agreeing with them. _What's up with this?_

Later, I confronted Jan Di and Ga Eul about it. "What's up with you two? What did you two say to the others?"

Ga Eul raised her eyebrows. "You mean… you don't know?" She asked me.

"No, she doesn't; I mean, haven't you noticed that she's too busy trying _not_ to look at Sunbae to notice that he stares at her _frequently_?" Jan Di pointed out, to which Ga Eul nodded.

"Well… I … he _what_?" I asked, confused.

"I can't believe this. Oh my god." Ga Eul shook her head in dismay.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo likes you!" They said together.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally

* * *

This is the chapter! Goong and BBF not mine.

* * *

"We're having a slumber party at Jun Pyo's house." Jan Di said suddenly.

"What? When did I agree to this? Hey, I'm the house keeper!" Jun Pyo said.

"You mean house-owner, right?" Jan Di shot back.

"Housekeeper or house-owner, they're the same thing!" He fired.

"No they aren't." Ji Hoo and I said at the same time, in the same bored tone.

"Guys! Tomorrow, after school. Be there. Okay?" Jan Di asked while we nodded.

* * *

"Min, Yul, Ji Hoo, hey! Sorry for all the wedding planners around the house… President Kang wouldn't have it any other way. Um, Ji Hoo, Yul, go upstairs to the first door on the right. Min, second door on the right. Thank you, bye!" Jan Di said hurriedly, rushing us up the stairs. The three of us looked at each other before heading off to the rooms.

"Min!" Ga Eul, Jun Sang and Ju Mi chorused from the snack table.

"Get over here before Ju Mi eats everything!" Jun Sang and Ga Eul yelled at me. I quickly scurried over there and took a look at the snacks.

"Hey, Ju Mi, I wouldn't want to get fatter than I already am if I were you." I said, stealing some food off her plate.

"Hey, that's mine!" She grabbed at my plate but missed.

"Too bad." I plopped down on the floor in front of the TV, turning it on and flipping through the channels. I stopped when I found nothing particularly interesting on.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Ga Eul asked, sensing my boredom. Everyone agreed, and we all sat down in a circle as the bottle was spun. It landed on Jun Sang.

"Hm… Chu Ga Eul. Truth… Or Dare?" She asked, leaning in dramatically.

"Dare." Ga Eul replied defiantly.

"I dare you… to scream something out the window about Yi Jung." She smirked as Ga Eul went up to the window.

"Here goes…SO YI JUNG IS INSECURE WHEN IT COMES TO HIS HAIR!" Ga Eul screamed.

"Am not!" Yi Jung replied from the next room.

Ga Eul came to sit back down. "Ah, it's my turn. Geum Jan Di, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jan Di replied.

"Do you think Jun Pyo's hair looks weird?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now it's my turn." She slyly looked at me. "Lee Chae Min… Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said confidently. Unfortunately, I realized my mistake.

"Do you like Yoon Ji Hoo?" She asked, scrutinizing me.

I paled, then blushed. "Yes." I whispered.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it_! Wait until he hears this!" She got up.

"Hey!" I tackled her down to the floor and sat on her back. "How about this: you don't tell him, and I'll give you the keys to my car for a day."

"Make it one week and you have a deal." She said as I got off her.

"Sure." We shook hands.

Jun Pyo stuck his head in the doorway. "We're joining you." He entered, closely followed by the rest of F5. He sat beside Jan Di, Yi Jung sat beside Ga Eul, Yul sat beside Jun Sang, Woo Bin sat beside Ju Mi, so that left… Ji Hoo to sit beside me. I glared at Ga Eul and Jan Di. They winked.

"My turn." I smirked devilishly at Jun Sang. "Oi, Jun Sang, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said, confident.

"Truth? Hm… Is it true that you haven't had your period in a month?" At this, she glared at me. "Don't ask me; I heard it from Ju Mi."

"Ju Mi… truth or dare?" Jun Sang moved on, leaving my question unanswered.

"Truth." Ju Mi squeaked.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jun Sang asked maliciously.

"I do now!" Ju Mi ran out of the room, Jun Sang hot on her heels.

"Be careful about the upholstery!" Jan Di hollered.

When they got back inside, our game resumed.

"My turn… Why don't we add double dares and promise-to-repeats?" Ju Mi suggested, straying off topic for a little bit. "Double dares are like dares, but the person getting asked and the person asking have to do the dare together. Promise-to-repeats are… self-explainatory. So, Goo Jun Pyo, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?"

"Dare." Jun Pyo said, not knowing the consequences of saying "Dare" and not "Double-dare" to Ju Mi.

"I dare you to light your pants on fire." She smirked evilly.

"The ones I'm wearing right now?"

"Yes." At that, Jun Pyo got up and walked out of the room. Pretty soon, we smelled burning leather. "He's wearing leather pants? I never noticed." Ju Mi asked as we all shrugged.

Jun Pyo came back in. I went to the washroom at this time, and all I heard was "Yoon Ji Hoo, truth, dare, double dare, promise-to-repeat?" and I heard him reply,

"Dare."

I stepped out of the washroom, only to find Ji Hoo patiently waiting outside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as we stepped outside. I could tell they were just outside the door. "What's poppin'?"

"Although Jun Pyo dared me to do this, what I'm about to tell you is 100 percent true."

"Wow, that's a really nice speech opener." I mused. He smiled.

"I think… no… I know I love you." At that, my heart stopped.

Once I figured out how to breathe, I gasped out, "That's pretty serious. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. What I feel for you is much stronger than what I've felt for Jan Di and Seo Hyun, and I didn't even think that was possible. Whever you're near me, it feels like the entire room lights up and gets warmer. It doesn't feel right if you're not with F5. My world feel like it's been revolving around pointless things before I met you, and now you're the only thing that keeps me sane. Now all I want is to keep you happy."

I was stunned speechless. Ji Hoo noticed I couldn't say anything. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said—" was all he could say before I pulled him down, looked him in the eye, and crushed my lips onto his.

"Does it matter?" I asked when we let go for air. He smiled, and leaned back in for another kiss. He sucked my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes.

"We should go." I whispered when he pulled back.

"We should." He agreed. We walked back into the room together, met by cheers and wolf-whistles.

"It took you long enough!" Jan Di shouted happily among the now blaring music and the various shouts coming from the group.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, welcome to happiness!" Jun Pyo came up to him and hit his back. My brother came up to him.

"Take care of my sister." He said.

"I will." Ji Hoo nodded, smiling at me.

"This calls for a celebration!" Jun Sang picked up a particularly big bag of chips.

"Hey, pig, keep your eating habit up, and you'll be in an extra large t-shirt by the end of the month! Jun Sang! Hey!" Ju Mi yelled at her. Jun Sang was oblivious to all but the potato chips.

"Jun Sang, think fast!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at her, which knocked the potato chips right out of her hand.

"You did _not_ just do that." Jun Sang growled murderously. I grinned.

"I did." I said. She picked up a pillow and whacked me with it. I picked up the pillow that I threw at her and whacked her back.

"Pillow fight!" Jan Di and Ga Eul joined in, which triggered the group-wide pillow fight. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and I teamed up with each other. Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Ju Mi, Woo Bin, Jun Sang and Yul were together. Ten minutes later, we were all sprawled out on the floor, panting and laughing.

"Let's watch _Muoi_." I said casually after the laughter died down.

"What? _Muoi_? Are you sure?" Jan Di asked. _Muoi_ was known as one of the scariest Korean horror films, along with _A Tale Of Two Sisters_.

"Yes." I nodded. Thirty minutes into the movie, I was curled up into Ji Hoo's side and hiding my face behind my hands.

"Why are you curling up?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Because the movie is horrifying." I replied, moving my hands away for a split second before putting them back before my eyes.

"You suggested it." He pointed out.

"I know. Big mistake." I groaned. He chuckled.

"The only productive thing about this movie is that it's bringing the couples together." I put my hands down and looked around the room. What Ji Hoo said was true. Yi Jung had an arm protectively around Ga Eul, who was covering her eyes with the sleeves of her pajamas; Ju Mi hid her face in Woo Bin's neck; Jun Sang had a blanket, hiding behind it while clutching Yul; and… Jun Pyo was hiding behind Jan Di, who looked almost as scared as Jun Pyo.

As the movie ended, we all became relieved. "Let's go to sleep." Jun Pyo suggested, still shaking from the movie. Jan Di nodded and turned out the light. Everything was blanketed in darkess and was pitch-black. Just as I was about to go to sleep, a masculine voice inside the room screamed. The lights were back on three seconds later, and a petrified-looking Jun Pyo stuttered, "S-something touched me." We all groaned.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your own leg?" Yi Jung asked, yawning.

"Why would it be my own leg?" He asked. "I'm not that stupid."

"Yes you are." The rest of us droned sleepily.

"Let's just go back to sleep. Leave a nightlight on, will you?" He asked in a soft voice. When the nightlight turned on, everyone fell asleep easily.

* * *

Notes:

_Muoi_ is actually a Korean horror movie. Very scary, from what I percieve.


	9. Preview of Sequel

AN

The story ends here. However, there will be a sequel coming up called _Precious_, so if you want to read that, then by all means, do. I will be doing the preview here, so if you want to read it, read on. This preview will be in movie form (or at least I'll try to make it seem like it.)

Goong and BBF not mine.

_**Mistakes, secrets, and consequences…**_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_What?"_

_(Scenechange)_

"_We're moving back to England."_

"… _Nothing will change between us, right?"_

"_Of course not. How could it?"_

_**Promises made and broken…**_

"_How could someone leave something so precious behind?"_

_(Scenechange)_

"_I want my baby back."_

"_You left her behind twelve years ago and now you want her back? Sorry, I can't do that."_

_**Will the person you knew all your life suddenly be a complete stranger to you?**_

"_Please. I'm your brother."_

"_You stopped being my brother when you betrayed your own family."_

"_I'm her father!"_

"_You weren't the one that raised her. I suggest you leave before I call security."_

_**Nothing will be the same again.**_

"_When did everything become so difficult?"_

And… That's it for now!


End file.
